


Scouting mission peril

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Creatures, Crash Landing, alien world, scouting mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A team of five gems find themselves stranded on a planet. They must reach the wrecked ship to send a distress beacon.





	Scouting mission peril

>A Roaming Eye entered the atmosphere of an alien world. Five gems were onboard, sent on a mission to scout the planet and determine how hazardous it was. Onboard, a Ruby piloted the ship, a Peridot worked the scanner, an Aquamarine fluttered in the middle of the room to observe the Peridot and Ruby, an Amethyst leaned back in her chair, ready to use the weapons system, and a Topaz leaned against the wall, there for extra muscle in case something went wrong.   
>The scan was going well, plant life, wildlife, and mineral compositions of the planet being fed into the database and sent to Homeworld instantaneously. The ship was beginning to pass over a massive pool of grey liquid sitting in the middle of a large purple expanse of trees.  
>The Peridot spoke up "Amethyst, prepare the blasters. The scanner is picking up a large amount of biomass lurking within that grey lake."  
>"Come on Peridot, don't be so dramatic." the Amethyst scoffed. "It's probably a large amount of smaller aquatic life or-"  
>The Amethyst was cut off as the ship shook violently. A large blue tentacle was displayed on the Peridot's screen "BLASTERS NOW, YOU CLOD! BEFORE THAT THING RIPS US APART!"  
>"Oh shale!" the Amethyst brought up her display, the cannons on the ship emerging from it's side as she aimed them towards the base of the tentacle wrapping itself around their vessel. She fired the cannons towards the blue mass.  
>A thunderous screech of pain shook the ship. The tentacle tightened around the ship for a moment before swiftly slamming the vessel into the grove of purple trees. The Roaming Eye bounced off the ground before breaking apart midair, sending the Ruby, the Topaz, the Amethyst, and the Peridot flying away from the broken remains of the vessel. The Aquamarine fluttered in the air above the wreck. "Oh stars this is bad! I've got to activate the emergency beacon or they'll never send a recovery party for us!"   
>The Aquamarine started to move towards the wreckage before she spotted three other lifeforms moving towards the wreck. They were large beasts covered in grey fur, with twisted yellow horns sprouting from their heads. sharp yellow claws extended from each of their large paws, sharp white teeth shined within their gaping maws. The Aquamarine watched in horror as one of them grabbed a small fragment of the ship and crunched into it, swallowing it before turning to the others and shaking it's head. None of the others took a bite of the twisted metal around them.  
>"Oh stars, they're intelligent!" she swore to herself as she sped off towards where the others had landed. She knew she'd need help activating that beacon.  
>She soon arrived at the sight, in time to hear part of an argument.  
>"-doomed us all you CLOD! All because of your lazy nature!" the Peridot was giving the Amethyst a death stare as she yelled   
>"Geez, how many times do I have to apologize? Annoying green midget." the Amethyst sneered at the end of her statement in frustration.  
>"Why you-"  
>"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" the Aquamarine shouted as she hovered overhead, her wand in her hand. "We've got enough problems here without hurting each other!"   
>"Sorry Aquamarine." the Peridot looked at her feet in shame as she lowered her head.  
>"Ugh, whatever. What do you mean by problems, you activated the beacon, right? Rescue should be here soon enough." the Amethyst waved her hand dismissively towards the Aquamarine.  
>"No, I didn't activate it, because there's a group of large grey THINGS that started swarming the wreck, and based on their reaction when they tried to eat pieces of it, they are INTELLIGENT! So, we're likely going to have to FIGHT them to CALL FOR HELP!"  
>The other four gems gasped at the news. The Topaz spoke up. "If the life is intelligent like you think, we're all going to have to work together against them. How many were there?"  
>"There were three before I left, but there could be more by the time we get back."  
>The Ruby cleared her throat, her forehead gem glinting in the sunlight. "I think I have a plan. If me and Peridot distract the beasts, Amethyst and Topaz can ambush at least two of them, while Aquamarine can trap the third in her beam."  
>The other four gems looked at the Ruby in shock. "Yo forehead, how long have you been holding out on us? Were you waiting for something like this?" the Amethyst smirked at the end of her statement.  
>"A good gem knows when to hold her talents in reserve. You wouldn't know about that though, would you Amethyst?"  
>"Why you little-"  
>The Topaz stepped between the pair, a hand held up towards each of them. She shook her head at the Amethyst. The Aquamarine spoke up. "That's enough out of you Amethyst. Ruby's plan is a sound strategy, it's our best bet of reaching the beacon safely. Let's get to the ship."  
>The Aquamarine turned her back and began to fly towards the wreck. The Ruby and Topaz followed swiftly behind, followed by the Peridot. The Amethyst grumbled a bit before she fell in at the rear of the group.   
>The group arrived a short distance away from the wreck when the Aquamarine stopped and held up her hand. Around the wreck of the ship, a singular grey beast from before was sniffing around the wreck, pushing pieces aside.  
>"Something isn't right, there's only one there." the Aquamarine whispered.  
>"Why are you worried about just one? The others probably wandered off to leave the dumber one behind. Just sit here, I'll take it out easily." The Amethyst reached towards the gem on her left shoulder, pulling a long purple sword from the gem.  
>"Amethyst no, stick to the plan!" the Aquamarine hissed, desperation and fear in her voice.  
>"Screw that!" the Amethyst charged out of the bush towards the beast, her sword clutched tightly in her hands.   
>The beast let out a howl as it jumped up into the air, moving out of the Amethyst's striking range. She looked up in annoyance for a moment. She opened her mouth to yell out an insult towards the beast.  
>She never got the chance. The other two beast both pounced at her from their nearby hiding spots, knocking her sword out of her hands. Her eyes widened as each beast chomped down on one of her arms. A sickening crack filled the air as the one on her left sunk it's teeth into her gem. The Amethyst cried out in pain.  
>"MOVE, NOW!" the Aquamarine yelled, using her wand to grab the monster who was still in the air, barreling down towards where the Amethyst laid.  
>The Ruby pulled her bow out of her forehead and started firing at the one on Amethyst's right side. The Topaz materialized her whip out of the gem in her right hand and wrapped it around the Peridot, who had pulled her axe out of her stomach gem. She flung the Peridot towards the one on Amethyst's left side, before lashing out towards the one the Aquamarine was holding in stasis.   
>The one on the Amethyst's right side fell over, green blood flowing out of the arrow wounds, a low whine escaping from it's maw before it's blue eyes faded into a pitch black. The Peridot screamed in fury as she sunk her axe into the other creature's neck, causing it to let go of the Amethyst's gem. As the Peridot hacked away at the beast in fury, the Amethyst watched in horror as small pieces started to fall away from the widening cracks on her gem. She heard a large crash and a sickening crack behind her as the Topaz drove the last beast into the ground, snapping it's neck upon impact. Peridot removed the head from the beast she was attacking a moment later, the crash was just enough of a distraction to cause the monster to stop thrashing around.  
>The Aquamarine flew over and touched the distress beacon, sending the signal that they needed help. The other three gems rushed over towards the Amethyst.  
>"Why'd you have to do that? Just hold on, help will be here soon." the Topaz looked upon the Amethyst with tears in her eyes.  
>The Amethyst coughed before she snarled. "Don't insult me by pretending you care. You barely said anything to me!" her form glitched violently as another small piece fell away from her gem.  
>"I was afraid that.......if I told you how I really felt, or talked to you at all, you'd just throw it back at me in your usual snarky manor. I always cared about you Amethyst. I wish I had told you sooner."  
>The Amethyst's eyes widened upon hearing those words. "Oh stars, no. Why tell me this now, when I'm about to, to.....I-I'm sorry everyone." one last loud scream erupted from the Amethyst's throat as her form dissipated and her gem splintered into pieces.   
>The Topaz fell to her knees, her whole body shaking as tears flowed down her face. The Ruby placed a small red hand on her right shoulder as the Peridot scooped up the shards and bubbled them, a solemn expression on her face. The Aquamarine fluttered back over to the group, a surprised expression on her face.  
>"Really? You're all upset she died? She got what she deserved for never following ordered when she should have.  
>The Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a bright yellow beam shining on the group. The rescue ship had arrived.  
>"We'll talk about this later, Aquamarine." the Ruby spat out as a small pod floated down to collect the remaining gems. "For now, we have reports to file and a mission to finish."  
>The four gems loaded into the pod, the Peridot passing the bubble over to the Topaz to hold. They all knew this planet would be deemed too hazardous to do anything with, from their brief encounters with the lifeforms there. It was little comfort to the three that secretly cared for their stubborn teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Amethysts, but this one was kind of a jerk to everyone for a long time.


End file.
